Soul mates (Nico x Percy)
by Jeny TA
Summary: Un Four-shot de Percy y Nico, mi OTP a muerte. Intentare actualizar de manera regular y arrancarles un par de suspiros melancólicos. Habrá Fluff pero no en el plan dramático por que todos sabemos que apesta olímpicamente. T porque detesto el K y el K ;) . Lean y déjenme sus cometarios! :)
1. I was made for lovin' you

Habían momentos del día en que Nico se sentía a morir. Había aprendido a ignorar las continuas murmuraciones a sus espaldas, los insultos y las hipocresías.

Lo único que _debía_ importarle, pensaba, era Percy.

Cuando Percy lo acorralo esa noche, contra la pared de su cabaña, no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente. Cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, sintió que le faltaba el aire. Pero cuando Percy le sacó la camiseta, sintió que echaría su cena al piso.

No tardo en hacerlo. Las rodillas le flaquearon; pero un par de brazos fuertes y cálidos lo abstuvieron de estrellarse contra el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Nico? ¿Te he hecho daño?- Preguntó preocupado el hijo de Poseidón, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

- Ha sido culpa mía. Tengo estomago débil.- Susurro Nico, intentando incorporarse. Era inútil, sentía su cara arder, y le dolía la cabeza y el estomago.

- Voy a llevarte a tu cabaña, ¿vale? Aguanta un poco.- Contesto Percy, pasando un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y apoyando el otro detrás de su espalda. Lo levanto y lo llevo cargado hasta la cabaña 13.

Nico agradecía profundamente que estuvieran casi solos en el Campamento. Quirón y la mayoría de campistas habían salido excursión, librándolo de un vergonzoso paseo.

Percy abrió la puerta y entro. Dejo a Nico recostado en la cama, y fue al baño a llenar una palangana con agua. Se hizo con un paño de algodón y saco del armario un pijama negra para el hijo de Hades.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a refrescarle la frente a Nico con el paño húmedo.

- ¿Podrás sentarte?- Le preguntó con suavidad. Nico asintió y se sentó. Con un movimiento rápido para ahorrarle incomodidades, le quito su camiseta sucia; y rápidamente la remplazo con el pijama.

La expresión de Nico se relajó un poco. Percy le sonrió con ternura.

-_Te amo_, ¿Sabes? Ojala no fuera tan torpe. Siempre la embarro.- Se lamentó el chico de los ojos verde mar. Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Nico.

-Dioses, Percy, no es culpa tuya, lo prometo. - Le respondió Nico, entre sollozos.-Es aun no puedo asimilar que t-tu, me q-quieras tanto c-como te q-quiero a t-ti.

Percy tumbó a Nico, poniendo su cabeza sobre su regazo; y empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Era suave y reconfortante.

-Nico, fui hecho para amarte. Lo compruebo cada día, cuando te veo sonreír, cuando te veo sonrojarte, y cuando veo la fiereza en tus ojos. Hoy me sobrepase. Eres un niño, y te he presionado. Jamás haremos nada que tu no quieras Nico. Te lo juro por el Estigio.- Le prometió con firmeza.

Nico asintió, y Percy se inclinó para sellar su juramento con un beso.


	2. Safe & Sound

A veces Nico pasaba noches enteras meditando. Siempre las mismas preguntas; invadiendo su cabeza y tomando deliberadamente su delicada salud mental. A veces, Nico temía volverse loco. Otras, se preguntaba si no lo estaba ya.

-"¿Cuánto te tomara aburrirte de mi, Perseus? ¿Soy tu experimento o tu premio de consuelo?"- Le susurro Nico, con la mirada baja.

-"Nico, tu sabes que yo te a..."- Percy comenzó, pero Nico le puso el índice sobre los labios.

-"Di lo que te apetezca, pero no me mientas, Percy. Es de cobardes."- Le dijo; forzándose a mirarlo a los ojos. A esos ojos verdes, que hacían que algo se retorciera en su interior.

_"Como tu" susurro una vocecilla en su interior. "Cobardes como tú, Nico del Ángel." _Nico la ignoro. Aguardo ansioso la respuesta de Percy.

- Nico, no eres mi experimento. Tampoco un premio de consuelo. Yo _amaba_ a Annabeth. Te _amo_ a ti. ¿Entiendes la gran diferencia?- Le preguntó, posando su brazos alrededor de Nico, mientras lo atraía hacia él, con sus rostros a escasos milímetros de distancia.- "¿O tengo que demostrártelo?-

Nico se sonrojo violentamente. Él no pretendía llegar a esto. Volvió a bajar la mirada.

-"Yo confió en ti, Percy. No se por que demonios, pero mi mente te pinta como un héroe. Qué me queda si no hacerle caso?"- Dijo, reuniendo agallas de donde no había, e inclinándose a besarlo.

Fue una mala idea en toda perspectiva. Percy lo sostuvo de tal manera de que no podría escapar.

Si pensó que por tomar la iniciativa tendría el control de aquel beso, se equivoco rotundamente. Percy era dominante por naturaleza.

Nico desconecto. Se puso flojo como muñeco de trapo. Nunca lo admitiría, pero _adoraba_ que fuese Percy quien tomara el control de estas situaciones.

Sonreían como desquiciados mientras se besaban con suavidad y dulzura. Tomaban respiros diminutos y jadeantes; cuidando de no romper el agarre. Percy estaba ebrio de Nico, y ambos sentían maravillosamente aturdidos. Allí donde Percy lo tocara, dejaba un halo caliente y eléctrico. Nico había pasado tanto tiempo soñando con él, que temía que se tratase de otro condenado sueño de mestizo.

_No_, pensó. Si fuera solo un sueño, no sería capaz de sentir aquel ardor en el pecho, extendiéndose paulatinamente en _todo_ su cuerpo.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo. Los primeros rayos del Sol empezaban a vislumbrarse cuando rompieron la conexión. Percy recostó a Nico, con la cabeza en su regazo, acariciando su cabello, muy fino y oscuro.

-"Yo también te amo, Percy. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no es así?2-Dijo Nico con hilo apenas audible de voz, extenuado, y adormecido. Percy sonrió con suavidad, y le cogió de la mano, guiándosela hasta su pecho, justo donde estaría su corazón. Nico lo sintió calientico, palpitando rápido y seguro.

- "No cambiaría esto por nada, absolutamente nada en este mundo o en los que siguen. Allí donde vayas, estaré yo, cubriendo tu espalda y dándote todo de mi".-

Apretó con más fuerza su mano, y suspiro. Nico sintió como Hypnos lo reclamaba, y sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de Percy, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar.

**Hola! :)**

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes el capitulo, pero se me daño el ordenador y fue un lío para validar la garantía. Espero que les haya gustado el capi, que se que rebalso de Fluff, pero no he podido evitarlo. Dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría saber que tal lo estoy haciendo.**

**(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)**

** ¡Galleticas para todos los que esperan BoO!**

**Jenn**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos los fic_readers! Se que las notas de autor apestan olímpicamente, pero tengo que un anuncio solemne que extender :D

En vista de mi falta de creatividad para los oneshots (es 10.0000000 ves mas fácil leerlos :( ), voy a hacer solo dos más. Así que será una especie de FOURshot =D _(Four...Four...Four...)_

Voy a publicar el próximo el viernes. Misericordia! Estoy en exámenes...

A todas las fangirls y fanboys (¿os habéis extinguido ya?) mis cariños mas sinceros. Todos somos hijos de nuestra Madre Literatura. :)

De paso, me gustaría que prueben estas bandas, les juro que son muy buenas.

-OneRepublic

-Imagine Dragons

-Coldplay

-Daughtry

-Ed Sheeran (cantante)

-Thirty Seconds to Mars

-The Killers

-AC/DC

Gracias por leer mi fic! :3

Su hermana

Jenn


	4. You & Me

**_Lo prometido es deuda, herman s. Gracias a Rei Blackcry y Allen Walker Yuu, mis reviewers. Son increíbles los dos! Les dejo este chapi, espero que lo disfruten... =D_**

**_Percy Jackson no me pertenece. De ser así, ya tendrían BoO en sus sucias manitas! (Te quiero, tío Rick :P)_**

_"Esto_- pensaba Percy- _es el Elíseo sobre la Tierra."_

El rostro de Nico estaba firmemente apoyado en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón saltase como un caballo, comprobando la teoría de el hijo de Hades, que afirmaba que su novio era en parte semental.

_"Eso, y lo bien que sabes montar, Jackson"-_ Solía añadir Nico, con una sonrisa traviesa y socarrona en los labios.

Percy sonrió ante el recuerdo, mientras envolvía a Nico con sus brazos. Luego de unos segundos, el chico aparto. Tenía los cabellos sedosos revueltos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, pero su rostro era sereno. Él también se sentía maravilloso.

-"¿Te apetece ir a cenar fuera?"-Preguntó Percy, aprovechando su tranquilidad. Nico tendía a rechazar sus invitaciones, y Percy se volvía loco intentando figurarse el por qué. El chico lo meditó unos segundos, y le tomo la mano.

-"Esta bien, pero ni se te ocurra decir que es una cita. Pagaremos a medias, vale?"- Exigió, mientras lo miraba fijamente, intentando no perderse en las hermosas orbes verde mar de Percy. El hijo de Poseidón estuvo a punto de impacientarse, pero se contuvo y dio el brazo a torcer.

-"Vale, tu ganas."- Dijo, haciendo un mohín, provocándole una carcajada a Nico.

-"Voy a ducharme, pasare por tu cabaña más tarde."- Le prometió; desvaneciéndose en las sombras, antes de que Percy le pudiese replicar.

Percy supo que el también tendría que ducharse. Ser hijo de Poseidón, lastimosamente no le impedía oler mal luego de varias sesiones de entrenamiento y una limpieza en los establos de los pegasos. Uso la monumental piscina de baño que Tyson y él construyeron en las últimas vacaciones de el cíclope. Era de mármol blanco, fino y pulido, decorado con turquesas y corales celestes.

Se puso una camiseta ultramar, una sudadera, y vaqueros azul claro. Se miro detenidamente en el espejo, y pensó que no estaba nada mal. Se guardo la billetera en uno de los bolsillos de la sudadera, y se sentó.

Nico no se hizo esperar. Se coló a la cabaña entre un espiral oscuro de sombras, y Percy sonrió de oreja a oreja. El hijo de Hades estaba muy guapo, con una camiseta negra, una cazadora de cuero y vaqueros oscuros, todo rematado con unas converse.

-"Estas guapo, Jackson."- Dijo Nico, jugueteando con uno de los cordones de la sudadera, con una sonrisa relajada. Percy tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y le dio un beso rápido. Nico ni siquiera se sonrojo

-"Tu también. Eres probablemente el único campista capaz de lucir tan bien con ropa funeraria."- Bromeo Percy; y Nico se rió, dejando al descubierto su hermosa sonrisa blanca.

Salieron de la cabaña conversando, y cuando al llegar frente a la Casa Grande, Nico le extendió la mano. Percy la tomo, e hicieron un viaje sombra, a los cuales Percy ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar. Llegaron al centro comercial en pocos segundos.

-"¿Que quieres comer?"- Le preguntó Percy entre la bulla de la gente. Nico exhibió otra sonrisa.

-"Vamos al McDonald's, vale?- Le respondió, cogiéndole de la mano llevándoselo rumbo al puesto de comidas rápidas; sin darle tiempo de negarse.

Nico estaba emocionado como niño en tienda de dulces, mientras ordenaba un par de hamburguesas grandes, muchas patatas fritas y gaseosas para ambos. Aparentemente conocía a la cajera, porque esta le puso un juguete disimuladamente en la bandeja, con un guiño.

Cogieron mesa para dos y se dedicaron a comer hasta reventar. Percy nunca había visto a Nico con apetito. Mejor dicho, nunca lo había visto comer mas de dos bocados sin enfermarse.

Mientras botaban las envolturas y terminaban sus gaseosas, Percy hizo el movimiento magistral.

-"Nico, ¿por que nunca aceptas salir en una cita formal contigo? Te... te hago sentir incómodo...?"- Preguntó, evitando su mirada. Nico se tomó unos antes de responder.

-"Percy, tu no me incomodas"- Dijo, casi en un susurro, acercándose a él.- "Solo es que no quiero ser una carga, o que sientas que de alguna manera tienes que protegerme o cuidar de mi"- Dijo, intentando no sonar patético. Percy sonrió.

-"Nico, no eres una carga, te lo aseguro. Y solo para que lo sepas..."- Con destreza, lo estrecho contra el y le dio un beso acalorado.-"_Yo cuido lo que es mío_. Venga, volvamos al Campamento. Creo que hay un par de cosas que tengo que dejarte en claro".- Terminó con una sonrisa tan seductora, que Nico trago saliva, mientras se sonrojaba.

Percy no repitió la orden. Sin tiempo que perder, Nico hizo un ademan y ambos se fundieron entre las sombras.

**Y mi recomendación del día es... la canción Ghost of me, de Daughtry :) **

**Cuídense, hermanos **

**Jenn**


End file.
